Beyblade Mystic Fight: Episode 3
by Myal
Summary: Mya and her new friend suffer tragedies caused by a new enemy that would not rest until they both are destroyed. Hi guys this is Myal the stories' creator, if you read this story I'll just make sure that you know that I made more episode everyone begins with Beyblade Mystic Fight: Episode... , so I hope you enjoy them


Beyblade Mystic Fight

Episode 3: Past destruction is reborn

Mya and Axel runned away from Draco trying to found someone who help them.

" Mya, what do you think you're doing, I could beat that guy in seconds with my legendary bey star alicorn ", said Axel while they both runned.

" No you could never beat him, don't you feel that overwhelming feeling like if your opponent have something you don't and that you are surrounded by fear ", said Mya seriously.

" Hum, I think you're right, now that you mention it I felt a strange sensation when I was challenging him, like if his entire aura was covered by evilness ", said an anguished Axel.

While they were escaping, Draco thought: I knew that those Kids were going to cause trouble, because they are the ones who got the other two legendary beys, and if they both are still alive with their beys they can join forces and destory Disaster and me. I won't let that happen, I'll burn all this insignificant town, so they could never ever beyblade again JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

" Disaster fly, fly around these insignificant place and burn it in flames don't let that anyone escape if they aren't going to give or tell were those beys are then I'll destroy them ", said Draco lafting evilly.

Mya told Axel to leave immediatly the town and to warn as many people as he could because she have the wierd feeling that that Draco would destroy the town, while she needed to do something important.

" See you outside the town Axel ", said Mya but before she went anywhere, Axel grabbed her.

" Mya if we never get to see each other again ", said Axel.

" In that case lets make a promise, that if we don't see us at the outsider borders of our town, one day we will meet again, what do you say, deal? "

" Ok deal, I wish to see you again earlier or later Mya godbye "

" Goodbye Axel "

Mya runned as fast as she could so she could warn her parents about whats going on and to evacuate them too. When she finally arrived she saw Draco's bey, Disaster that was preparing to attack the town.

" MOM, DAD OPEN ME PLEASE, MOM DAD OPEN THE DOOR! ", said desesperately Mya.

" Mya how glad we are that you're safe, theres no such much time sweetie come in ", said Mya's dad Kaito.

" Dad you don't understand Draco is planning to destroy these place with his bey we need to … " (Mya was interrupted by her dad)

" I know, thats why I didn't want this day to come, the end for Town Celesta has arrived again ", said Kaito.

" What did you knew these was going to happen, but why didn't you say nothing or warn people ", said Mya saldy and angry.

" We knew this was going to happen the problem is that we don't knew when it was going to happen, but now we need to tell you something we needed to have told you earlier. You my beautiful daughter Mya is the owner of one of the three legendary beys, sky delphinious, we couldn't tell you because we feared that Draco would find you and dolphin, and they would destroy you, but now I see you had always gotten the power to defeat Draco with dolphin's help ", Kaito ended his explanation. In that precise moment Draco's bey begin to burn the town with his special move "_destroying meteorites" _. One of those targeted our house causing that Kaito and Mary (Mya's parents) force Mya to escape in a subterranean tunnel.

" Mya your father and I packed you what you'll need in your trip " (Another meteor hit the house) " just continue straight this tunnel until you get to a dead end were with these jewel you will recieve your bey, we love you sweetie so escape, runaway we'll stop Draco the most posible time we can ", said Mya's mom who closed the door of the tunnel and blocked it so she could escape fastly and Draco wouldn't find her.

" MOM DAD NO PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE PLEASE " (starts crying) " please don't leave me …, I need you "

" BOOM ", a giant explosion made that the entrance of the tunnel exploded and tons of big rocks fell blocking completely the entrance. Mya was devastated when she called her mother and father through the destroyed entrance when she hear her mother's voice:

" Mya … ecape please … someday you'll …"

That voice stopped and Mya begins to cry. While that Mortal Disaster burnt all the town, and Axel and most of the town were outside that place.

" Mya were are you, I wish I'll see you one day again ", said Axel crying.

At the tunnel Mya knew exactly what she needed to do. So she begins to walk sadly and alone in that huge and expansive tunnel.

" Mom, Dad don't worry I promise you two that I will defeat Draco at any cost, just for you two, for Axel, for my town, and for the rest of the world ", said Mya to herself.

In that tunnel she passed obstacles like rats, wet floor, huge ground wholes with a barely seen dead end. She passed all those obstacles with agility and intelligence. Mya suddenly stopped, she didn't knew were to go.

" What, whats this, are two trails, were I could go, if a get wrong then I'll never get to the legendary bey and I can get lost and never realize the promise I made to my parents and Axel. Ok, ok do not desesperate there might be a solution for this, but what ? ", said Mya.

In that instant the jewel her mother gave her begins to glow, Mya thought: Maybe this thing is … trying to indicate me were I need to go, but how does a rock could tell me were to go.

She didn't knew how to use thatthing, but she thought that the rock will shine more in the way of the bey. So she pointed to left, the jewel showed the same glow that when it started to shine, then she pointed to the right and the rock showed a poor bright glow.

" Its left, legendary bey there I go ", said happily Mya.

In another trail she passed the same trouble, this time got three different trails.

" What trail could be, there is left, right and middle. Lets see if this amazing jewel knows ", said Mya.

She pointed the jewel to each trail and the trail that the jewel bright more was to the right. She continued doing that until she finally reached a dead end with some stairs the went up to a pedestal, in which it was a piece of rock similar to bey. Mya at first looked confused and angry because that legendary bey was just a piece of rock, but in that moment her jewel begins to glow and the rock bey begins to bright.

" What is happening cold this be the real legendary bey, that rock is glowing in response to my jewel, maybe if I … ", said Mya getting the jewel closer to the rock.

In that moment the rock brighted to much and is it begins to have sky blue cracks , Mya couldn't see so she closed her eyes. When she finally opened her eyes she saw she was deep in an ocean, she thought she was going to drown, until she saw a strange creature getting close to her, it was a dolphin.

" You're my bey, don't you, I'm very glad to see you dolphin ", said happily Mya.

What the dolphin did was to help her swim and play with her as an usual dolphin does when it likes someone. Mya hugged it and play with it, she knew that dolphin was playing with her to indicate that dolphin wanted to go with her and that they both would have fun together.

" Dolphin I wan't to ask you something, do you wan't to be my bey ", said Mya with a nervous smile.

Dolphin knew that she got everything to be its blader, she was honest, intelligent and compasive, so dolphin agreed. When dolphin agreed the bright stopped and Mya had a beautiful bey in her hands, the jewel she also gotted has transformed in a shinny bey armor and a blue bey launcher.

" Yes, Thank you so much dolphin, I know that with time we will be best friends ", said Mya when…

The wall that blocked the exit opened, and Mya went out running happily, but when she noticed she was in the middle of nowhere in a desert.

" Ok dolphin lets see what you can do, Let It Rip ! Sky Delphinious go now destroy that rock ", Mya said excited

Dolphin destroyed that rock, but it stills destroying and destroying more rocks. Mya didn't understand why dolphin do not do what she told it.

" Delphinious please stop and come here now ! ", said Mya shouting.

But dolphin didn't obey, it just keeped destroying and destroying all the rocks it got in its way. Mya didn't knew what to do when a strange bey appeared and pushed dolphin away from the rocks.

" What, where does that bey comes from, you can't beat us, DELPHINIOUS ! ", said angrily Mya.

PUMMMM ! Dolphin crashed the other bey and sent it flying but for their surprise the bey's owner appear.

" Hey whoa, whoa, I don't wan't to fight with you, I just wanted to stop your bey that is destroying my practice site ", said an old man.

The old man had a dark skin tone, grey hair and poor dirty clothes. He got black eyes and wear slippers.

" Oh I'm so sorry granps, I didn't wan't to destroy your practice site, is the delphinious … well it does not wan't to hear me or even obey me, what I could do ", said Mya.

" Oh well in that case don't worry sweetie I'll help you I know what happens to you and your bey. You can't control dolphin, I know it is a legendary bey and it seems that it have choose you but if you can't control it you could never fight with it ", said the old man.

" Don't worry I will help you, tomorrow we will begin your training, um whats your name ? ", said the old man.

" My name is Mya " (she took dolphin) " and this is my bey sky delphinious"

" Ok Mya, then tomorrow we will begin your special training. Oh, I almost forgot my name is Asahi and this is my bey flash sander "

They both went to the old man's house, were Mya ate and later she told the old man all what happened that day to her. Asahi gave her a small room in which she could sleep and tomorrow they both would begin to practice. Mya was tired and so she prepared to sleep and lay in the soft bed.

" I wish I can see my parents again one day but, I can't because they are … ", Mya said and begins to cry.

Few second later she stop crying, and realized that she needed to defeat Draco whatever it takes, and she fell asleep.


End file.
